powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Badpipes
Badpipes was a Scottish-accented Tengu/Clarinet-themed monster who appears as the main antagonist of the Power Rangers Ninja Steel episode "My Friend Redbot". Biography Badpipes was first seen on Galvanax's ship with an army of Kodabots and Cosmo Royale dancing behind him, and later on doing the Hocky-Pocky, the reason is because Badpipes was using his Bagpipes to make them dance, after being sent to Earth, he encounters the Hayley (along with her dog Kody) and demanded her power star, but the White Ranger refuses, that is until Badpipes played his bagpipes and hypnotized her to give him her Power Star (with Kody running away to get redbot), tho righ before he could take it, Redbot comes in and kicks Badpipes away, releaseing the White Ranger from Badpipe's trance, Redbot sayed that music can not effect his circuitry, after Badpipes got up on his feet, Hayley morphed, Badpipes notices his bagpipes and atemps to grab it, but the White Ranger was able to snach it away in time as she battles Badpipes, he manage to get them back and even manages to trick the girl, alowing him to give the White Ranger a kick in the chest, Badpipes was then about to fire energy lasers at Hayley, but Redbot steps in and takes the shots, right before Badpipes can play his Bagpipes again, Kody comes in and kicks dirt at the monster's eyes, alowing Redbot and his friend to escape, later he encounters and attacks Brody, Preston, Calvin and Sarah in a forest with Ripcon and hypnotize them to give them their Power Stars, right before they could, Hayley comes in her Ninja Cycle and blast Badpipes with her Plasma Blast, freeing the other Rangers and attacking Ripcon, right before the Rangers could take out Badpipes' Bagbipes, Ripcon used his Double Sword Doom Strike on the Rangers and taking Hayley out of her Ranger form, tho right befire Badpipes could take back his Bagpipes, Kody comes in and takes away the bagpipes from Badpipes' view, alowing the Rangers to destroy the bagpipes with thier Ninja Blasters, the Rangers morphed and battled both Ripcon and Badpipes. Badpipes then desited to run off to give Ripcon space to battle Brody, with the Calvin, Hayley, Sarah and Preston following him, he battles the four Rangers in a beach-like area and makes a beat down on them, he had more of an upper hand while flying, but he gets knocked down by Calvin, right before he can battle him, he was destroyed by Preston and Sarah' Battle Morpher Arrow Blast Final Attack, he was enlarged and the Rangers summoned the Ninja Steel Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, Badpipes had the upper hand in the fight, so the Red Ranger summons the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Zord to form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord to fight Badpipes, they manages to breck off Badpipes' Flute Nose and knocked out his fan, they then used the Ruble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Double Axe Final Attack to destroy Badpipes once and for all. Personality Badpipes loves to play his bagpipes and will do anything on his power to steal the Rangers's power stars Powers and Abilities *'Super' Strength: 'Badpipes was a very strong monster, withstanding many attacks and being able to overwhem all four Rangers in one battle. *'Durability: 'Badpipes appeared to wear armour which protected him from most attacks. *'Flight: Badpipes possesses wings on his back that allow him to fly. **'High' Speed Flight Attack: Whilst in the air, he could ram ran through his enemies with enough force to take them down. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Even without his fans of bagpipes and fans, Badpipes has claws to aid him in combat. *'Hand Fan:' Badpipes main weapon was a hand fan/Kumade that can be used in combat. It was able to block the Star Blades with ease. **'Energy Reflect: The Hand Fan can also be used to reflect enemy attacks. *'''Larger Fan: 'Badpipes carries a larger fan, this one mounted on a stick, for combat. **'Wind Blast: 'Badpipes can also use the Larger Fan to unleash destructive gust of wind to blow his enemies away. It was powerful mouth to knock away the Ninja Steel Megazord. **'Energy Reflect: 'It can also be used to reflect enemy attacks. *'Bagpipe: Badpipes uses a bagpipe to hypnotize any human who hears it. *'Flute Nose: '''Badpipes can use his flute-nose to attack his enemies. **'Energy''' Lasers: 'Badpipes can fire light orange colored energy lasers from his Flute Nose. This is presumably his strongest attack as they pack powerful blows. **'Flute Nose Extend: Badpipe's nose can extended for long distance combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Badpipes is voiced by Kelson Henderson, who also portrays Mick Kanic. Notes *Badpipes' sentai counterpart didn't have Bagpipes that hypnotized the Rangers. As a result, the bagpipes he wields were created for the series. *Badpipes name comes from the words Bad '''and '''Bagpipes. *Badpipes is similar to Flute Org, a monster from Power Rangers Wild Force. **Both monsters are themed after a music instrement and carrys that music instrment as their primary weapon (Flute Org: Flute, Badpipes: Bagpipes). **Both monsters uses music to put enemies in a trance. **Both monsters fires energy lasers from a music instrment that is attack to their bodys (Flute Org: Fingers, Badpipes: Nose). **Both monsters get their music instrement destroyed by a Ranger. *Badpipes' face looks very similar to Nojoke, a monster from Power Rangers Megaforce. **Additionally, Badpipes is also very similar to Nojoke: ***Both monsters are themed after a Tengu. ***Both monsters have red in their color. ***Both monsters have an ability to unleash gusts of winds. ***Both monsters can fly by using their wings. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Bird Themed Villains Category:Tengu Themed Villains Category:PR Tengu Themed Villains